A person may sometimes feel pain or may be sick, and may visit a physician or a medical clinic for medical checkup and to receive medical advice. The physician may check the patient, and may prescribe a medicament to the patient. The medicament may be an off-the-shelf drug or medicine that the patient may autonomously purchase without a prescription; or, the medicament may be a controlled substance or other drug which may require a pharmacist to dispense such medicament and only subject to providing a prescription.
The dispensed or purchased medicament may include a label or brochure indicating “directions”, of how to use such medicament. The directions may be, for example, printed or written on a sticker attached to the medicament container by a pharmacist; or, may be printed on a box or container which contains the medicament; or, may be printed on a paper brochure which may be provided with the medicament.